


Don't You Forget About Me

by Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Detention, F/M, Friendship, High School, Romance, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere/pseuds/Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five high school students from different walks of life endure a Saturday detention under a power-hungry principal, Mr Saruman. The disparate group includes rebel Kili, princess Tauriel, outcast Sigrid, brainy Ori, and Fili, the jock. Each has a chance to tell his or her story, making the others see them a little differently, and when the day ends, they question whether school will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> The product of an idea I had and then accidentally drinking caffeinated tea before bed. Opps!  
> Note: Kili and Fili are not brothers, everyone is human, & I have kept most of the lines the same as the movie with only a few minor changes.  
> Enjoy this bit of fun!  
> xxx

_Saturday, March 24, 1984.  Valar High School, Rivendell, Middle Earth._

_Dear Mr. Saruman,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us; in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed._

 

* * *

 

Tauriel looked disdainfully out of the window of her guardian’s polished and waxed BMW towards the familiar school doors. Normally she wouldn’t have minded being here, but not on a Saturday, and not for detention.

            She shook her head. “I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean it's ridiculous that I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a delinquent or anything.”

            Thranduil smiled indulgently. “Tauriel, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a delinquent.” He turned around, reaching into the back seat for a bag that he handed to her. “I'll make it up to you.  Now, have a good day.”

Tauriel groaned and reluctantly open the car door, closing it behind her before walking up the familiar steps and into school.

 

Ori looked out his family’s car window without really seeing anything.

            “Is this the first time or the last time we do this?” His older brother Dori snapped.

            “Last.” Ori mumbled, pulling his book bag closer to his chest.

            Dori pointed towards the school doors. “Well get in there and use the time to your advantage.”

            “Dori,” he said hesitantly. “ we’re not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing.”

            “Well you can figure out a way to study.” Dori said sternly.

            “Yeah!” Nori piped up gleefully from the back seat, glad that for once he wasn’t the one in trouble.

Ori knew there was no point arguing, more to the point; he didn’t want to.

            “Well, go!” Dori ushered him out the car door and is closed sharply behind him.

 

Fíli twisted a loose thread on the sleeve of his letterman’s jacket, waiting for his uncle to speak.

            “Hey, I mucked around when I was your age...that’s what guys do, and there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught.”

            Fíli nodded, still not looking up. “Mum already did the whole guilt trip thing.”

            Thorin scowled. “You wanna miss a match?  You wanna blow your ride?”

Fíli shook his head.

            “Everything we’ve been working for is right around the corner, but no school's gonna give a scholarship to a screw up.”

Fíli met his uncle’s stern gaze and nodded again before exiting the car, letting the door slam behind him.

 

Kíli sauntered across the neatly mowed grass, hands in the pockets of his coat, sunglasses firmly affixed despite the fact that that it was 6:57 and the sun was barely up. As he strolled across the carpark he saw out of the corner of his eye a car bearing down upon him. He didn’t stop, he didn’t even look up as the car screeched to a halt mere inches from his legs, just continued nonchalantly on his familiar track up the school steps.

 

Sigrid extracted herself from the car, tugging at the hem of her baggy black skirt as it caught in the door. She closed the door and stood waiting for the car to roll away. When it didn’t she stepped curiously towards the window, but at that moment the car peeled out of the lot and Sigrid watched it go, clutching her backpack pack tightly to her chest.

 

It was 6:58 according to the clock on the library wall. Tauriel sat waiting at the first row of benches and Ori took a seat at the table behind her. When Fíli entered he sought the only familiar face and pointed questioningly to a chair at Tauriel’s table. She shrugged apathetically, so he sat himself down.

Kíli entered, sunglasses still obstinately affixed. As he passed the library desk his hands trailed carelessly over the counter, disturbing everything it its wake and swiping a pad of paper for good measure. Lifting his sunglasses at last he surveyed the room, a wry grin curling his lips as he saw the people before him. He strode past the first row of desks and pointed at the scrawny kid occupying the second, jerking his thumb backwards. Ori hastily removed himself to another row. Kíli smirked, pulling out the kid’s chair and slinging it around to use as a foot rest before settling himself leisurely down.

As he did a girl dressed all in black walked through the library doors with her head bowed. She walked around the tables all the way to the back, avoiding the curious eyes that followed her and chose the desk furthest from the front to deposit herself.

Tauriel and Fíli exchanged a glance and sniggered at the girl.

 

The clock hands struck 7 and their supervisor, Mr Richard Saruman strode though the library door, a stack of papers in his hand.

             “Well, well.  Here we are!” He looked down at the group before him with irreverence and folded his arms. “I want to congratulate you for being on time.”

Tauriel raised her manicured hand. “Excuse me, sir?  I think there's been a mistake.  I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in _here_.”

            Mr Saruman ignored her, rolling up his sleeve so that his golden watch caught the light. “It is now seven-oh-two.  You have exactly eight hours and fifty-eight minutes to think about why you're here.  To ponder the error of your ways,” he looked at Kili. “For some of you that won’t be long enough.”

Kíli lent backwards on the hind legs of his chair and launched a gob of spit into the air, catching it in his mouth as it came back down.

Tauriel gaged.

            Mr Saruman pointed at her. “You may not talk.”  Ori made to shuffle his seat. “You will not move from these seats.” He ordered and Ori slid meekly back into his chair. Mr Saruman glanced up at Kíli and strode towards him. “and you…” he said,  pulling the chair out from under his feet and setting it to rights. “you will not sleep.” He turned to face the room at large. “Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today.  We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words” he placed a blank sheet of paper on Sigrid’s desk at the back. “Describing to me who you think you are.”

            “Is this a test?” Kíli mocked.

            Mr Saruman continued to distribute the papers. “And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times.  Is that clear Mister Kíli?”

            “Crystal.” Kíli replied, resting his feet atop the blank paper on his table.

            “Good.  Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself.” Mr Saruman said derisively, standing at the front of the desks. “Maybe you'll even decide whether or not care to return.”

            At this Ori raised his hand and stood. “You know, I can answer that right now sir.” He said earnestly. “That'd be "No", no for me. 'cause-”

            “Sit down Mister Ri.”

Ori sat.

            “My office,” Mr Saruman pointed. “Is right across the hall. Any disobedience is ill-advised.” He looked at them sternly. “Any questions?”

He was met with silence. Satisfied he made to turn around when Kíli spoke up.

            “Yeah, I got a question.”

Mr Saruman turned reluctantly, looking at him suspiciously.

            “Does Prince know you raid his wardrobe?” Kíli said earnestly.

Tauriel raised her eyebrows and Fíli smirked.

            “I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Kíli, next Saturday.”

Kíli stared at him disbelievingly.

            Mr Saruman stepped forwards menacingly, looking Kíli directly in the eye. “Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns.” And with that he strode from the library and back to his office, leaving them alone to endure the long hours of their punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdqoNKCCt7A
> 
> At this point I don't really have any plans to continue this but let me know if you enjoyed it and I will see what I can do.  
> xxx


End file.
